


you taste so sweet

by akire_yta



Series: promptfics - bandom and rpf [64]
Category: Bandom, Skippy - Fandom
Genre: M/M, akificlets, tattoo!verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-11
Updated: 2013-08-11
Packaged: 2017-12-23 02:26:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/920904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akire_yta/pseuds/akire_yta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt: Kevin&Bill, Tattoo 'verse<br/>( leave me alone (i'm lonely) - pink )</p>
            </blockquote>





	you taste so sweet

Mike wondered if he should be worried how well Bill and Kevin got along. He decided he probably should when he came into the bus to find them hunched over a laptop, giggling. "Should I be worried?" he asked aloud.

Kevin looked up, and his smiled brightened as he reached out to Mike. "You should always be worried," he told Mike, sliding his arm around Mike's waist and leaning his head against Mike's ribs as Mike came around to look at the screen.

"What's this?"

Bill winked. "Praise be to tumblr. They've found this flash game where you get to recolour Kevin's tattoos." On screen, his boyfriend was frozen, his arm an unfamiliar mess of hot pinks and neon greens.

Mike kissed the top of Kevin's head. "Please don't tell me you're getting ideas."

Kevin grinned. "Oh, does that mean you don't want to break out the sharpies and maybe freak some people out?"

Mike was laughing even as he kissed him. Bill just whooped and went to steal Butcher's pens.


End file.
